Sibuna Goes To America
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: The Anubis boarders goes to America for the summer! Ever wonder why the Chosen One Nina  lived in America. Well, here's my theory and write it as a fic. Lots Mystery, Romance and maybe a little bit of drama. Hope you like it! T for I don't know!
1. Prologue

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a teenage girl who loves House of Anubis and Brad Kavanagh. How could I possibly own House of Anubis?**

**A/n: Hey there people! It's Purple Madness! It's actually my first time to write fics for House of Anubis. I hope you like it. I just love House of Anubis. I mean who doesn't? Reviews are appreciated. Good or bad (but not so much bad), but I do like receiving criticism.**

**It's short 'cause it's just the prologue. **

**Please enjoy! **

Prologue:

Nina and Fabian and the rest of the Anubis boarders were walking back to their house from the prom. Nina and Fabian are walking hand in hand, while Alfie and Amber, Mick and Mara did the same. Leading them is another group composed of Joy, Patricia and Jerome with Jerome in the middle.

They soon reached the house and Joy went back to her own home. It is already nearing 1 am and they all needed to get to sleep. Alfie and Amber gave each other goodnight kisses, also Mick and Mara. Soon, the only people out bed are Nina and Fabian who were still cuddling on the couch. Nina resting her head on Fabian's chest, and Fabian leaning his chin on Nina's hair that smells like honey.

"I had a really fun time tonight." Nina said.

"Yeah, like the time we almost died." Fabian asked chuckling.

"Well, besides that." Nina said, joining Fabian in chuckling. Soon they chuckling died. "I really thought that we were gonna die tonight."

"I'll never gonna let that happen." Fabian said kissing the top of her head. "I'm never going to let anyone or anything hurt you."

Nina looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you." They grinned at each other and slowly leaned. When their lips were only 3 centimeters away, Trudy appeared descending from the stairs.

"Oh hi Lovelies!" Trudy greeted bubbly. Nina and Fabian jumped apart and looked behind.

"Hi Trudy" Nina and Fabian said simultaneously.

"Oh, it's almost 1," she said looking at the clock. "you better get to bed."

"Yes Trudy." they said.

"Good night." Nina added.

"Night." Fabian said.

"Good night Lovelies!" she greeted ascending upstairs again. Nina and Fabian looked at each other again.

"I'll walk you to your room." Fabian said. Nina smiled thanks and they walked upstairs hand in hand. They reached Nina and Amber's bedroom door and looked at each other again. "Nina…"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to ask you… um… something…" he stammered.

"What is it?" Nina asked smiling like she already knows what he's going to ask.

"W-would you be my gi—" The door opened interrupting them. Amber poked the half of her body.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "I was just wondering where Nina is. Well, it seems like she's in the safe hands." She said smirking. Nina looked at her with a 'would-you-leave-us-alone' look.

"Oh, sorry…" Amber understood and nodded and disappeared back to their room.

"So, you were saying?" Nina asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I was going to ask… i-if you w-wanna be my gi—" Fabian started.

"What are you still doing out of bed?" Victor's deep scary voice startled them. Nina and Fabian looked at him, scared. "Are you two just gonna stand there? Bed! Now!" they both jumped. Victor went back to his office muttering under his breath.

"Well, good night." Fabian said.

"What was it you were gonna ask?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." She flashed him with a big smile and leaned in and pecked his lips. Fabian blushed. When Nina saw this she blushed to.

"So… uh… uh… night…" Fabian gave a last waved and walked down the stairs. Nina went back to their room.

Amber sat up.

"So, what happened? Did he asked you to be his girlfriend? Did he kiss you?" Amber threw question to Nina.

"Well, he did try to ask me to be his girlfriend, but we kept getting interrupted. We tried to kiss but got interrupted too." She answered sadly.

"Well, that's too bad." Amber said sadly.

"Yeah, well you were one of them…" Nina informed.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Well, I better go change." She looked at herself, still wearing her prom dress. "And maybe take a shower."

"Well, It's been a rough night, so I'm going to sleep now. Good night!"

"Night." Amber withdraw herself back to bed. Nina took her robe and went to shower. After showering she changed to her pyjamas and went to bed.

x-x FabiNa x-x

_The next day…_

Everyone woke up late. It's already half-past 8 when Nina woke up. She put her robe on and walked downstairs and seeing everyone eating their breakfast. Her eyes searched for Fabian but failed to see him.

"Morning Nins!" greeted a bouncy Amber.

"Morning." She greeted back. "Uh, where's Fabian?" she asked.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" Jerome teased. Nina glared at him. Jerome and Alfie just chuckled.

"He's in the kitchen." Mick answered who was chuckling together with Jerome and Alfie.

"'Kay. Thanks." Nina walked in the kitchen and saw Fabian. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." He greeted back. They smiled at each other and without them noticing, they were slowly leaning at each other. Their lips were only few inches apart when Trudy came in between them holding a plate of toasts.

"Fabian, would you please put this on the table." Trudy asked. Fabian and Nina jumped apart, yet again.

"Oh, sure." Fabian said taking the plate from Trudy and went to the dining area.

"Anything I could do to help?" Nina offered.

"Oh, bring that plate of bacon over there." Trudy pointed at the plate of bacon.

"Okay." Nina took the plate and went to the dining area and placed it on the table where everyone was seated. They took their usual seats. And started eating breakfast.

"I really had fun last night at the prom!" Amber announced.

"Well, yeah!" Alfie agreed. "I finally got you to be my girlfriend!" Alfie smiled at her while Amber smiled back.

"Oh, and the part when I finally announced the prom king and queen." Amber added. Heads turned to Nina and Fabian who were now red as tomatoes. They looked down to hide their blushes.

"So are you guys stepping out yet?" Patricia asked. Fabian's eyes widened while Nina just smiled, totally confused. The group chuckled at their shyness.

"Gosh! You two are too shy!" Amber exclaimed. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, I guess today will be our last day together." Mara said in much belief of Fabian and Nina, since the issue isn't them anymore.

"Oh yeah." Alfie agreed with a sad face. But his face lit up after a second. "But summer is finally here! Woo!" he howled.

"Woo! No more school!" Jerome joined.

"I'm gonna miss you." Fabian whispered to Nina. Nina blushed.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Nina whispered back. It's Fabian's turn to blush.

"What's with all the howling?" Victor popped in with his deep scary voice. Everyone went quiet and looked at him with their scared faces. No one answered. "I am not to hear another noise from you brats!" he said as he walked back to his office.

"Well then!" Alfie said in a low voice so Victor won't hear him. Everyone chuckled.

"Ooh! I'm going to our vacation house at Paris and shop till I drop. Literally!" Amber announced. "Would you like to come with me, boo?" she asked Alfie.

"Sure!" he agreed. "…I guess…" he added realizing that Amber would just make him carry all the shopping bags.

"Ooh! It is the city of love!" Alfie's face lit up.

"I'm gonna have to ask my folks first, though."

"Oh, that's not a problem!"

"Oh! I forgot about my parents!" Jerome exclaimed slapping his forehead.

"What about your parents?" Patricia asked.

"I'm going to see them."

"Jerome!" Mara scolded.

"Oh, would someone please bring me to wherever you go, I just don't want to go home!"

"What's wrong with your parents?" Nina asked.

"Well… I really don't wanna talk about it." Mara looked to him with sympathy.

'_Poor Jerome. He must have an argument with his parents.' _Nina thought. _'Oh my gosh, this is going to be a long summer without Fabian and Amber! I really don't like to be away from them. I am so going to miss them, as in terribly miss them! Wait, why won't they come with me? Maybe not just Fabian and Amber, maybe the rest of them too.'_

"Hey I got an idea." Nina told them.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Why don't you guys come with me in America?" Nina announced with a cheeky smile, looking at Fabian.

* * *

><p><strong>aN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Peace, Love, Purple,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


	2. 1 Planning, Askings, and Trouble

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: Do you know who owns House of Anubis? Apparently, it's not me! That's the whole point 'Dis' in disclaimer!**

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome! I really appreciate it! Here's a shout out for those who reviewed me: innocent blusher, HOA lover, FinaXJara98, jellybean96, francineantoinette, Emirox73**

**Did you guys notice the new set up in fan fiction? I love it! But it kinda occupies the space. But, oh well, there's nothing I could do anyway.**

**Anyway, I couldn't wait till the end of the week to update, so I updated earlier! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Planning, Asking and Trouble<strong>

Everyone's face lit up, excited to go to America. "Well, maybe not the whole summer, since I know you have plans of your own too. Just for a couple or 3 weeks? So what do you think?" she asked smiling.

"Oh yeah! Go Nina!" Jerome said, and gave high five to Nina. "I'm so in."

"Are you coming?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Yeah. I'd love to. I'll just ask my parents for permission." Fabian answered. Nina's grinned.

"Okay, so you guys ask permission, while I go call my Gran to tell her that you guys are coming." Nina said excitedly.

"Is it going to be okay with your Gran?" Mara asked. "I mean, you're going home together with a bunch of teenagers."

"Don't worry. She'll love you guys! I think she'll be excited that I brought friends from school!" Nina skipped up to her room and called her Gran.

"Okay, change of plans, we're going to America first, then to Paris! Eeeeep!" Amber told Alfie, with a super excited face. Alfie grinned at her.

Nina punched their house number in America and placed her phone in her ear. A few rings later, someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ an old woman's voice said from the other line.

"Hi Gran! It's me, Nina!"

"_Oh Nina dear! How are you? Oh, I am so excited to see you."_

"I'm good. Super excited to get home. Oh, and can I ask you one thing."

"_What is it dear?"_

"Can I bring my friends there, in America?" there's a pause from the other line.

"_Oh, that would be lovely! I'm excited to meet all your friends! I'm sure you're going to have fun all summer!"_

"Oh no Gran. There'll just gonna stay for 2 to 3 weeks."

"_Oh okay. Tell them I'll take care of everything. The place their staying, their plane tickets, everything."_

"That's very sweet of you Gran. But that wouldn't be—"

"_Oh that's all right. As long as you're happy."_

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Gran!"

"_Oh, you're welcome dear. Just be careful okay."_

"Yes, of course!" There was a knock from the door and it creaked open. It was Fabian. Nina motioned him to come in. Fabian came in and sat on Nina's side.

"_Oh, I'm so excited to meet your boyfriend!"_

"Gran!" Nina started blushing and took a glance at Fabian. Fabian raised an eyebrow. She really wanted to tell her Gran that they weren't dating yet. But Fabian is in the room, she can't say that out loud!

"_Oh, I'm sure he's a lovely boy."_

"Okay Gran, I have to go now and start packing." She said, trying to end their conversation.

"_Okay dear. Buh-bye!"_

"Bye Gran!" She shut her phone down and looked at Fabian.

"So how was it?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, she so excited to meet you!" she said excitedly. "and of course the rest of my friends." She quickly added.

"That's great!"

"Oh, and she said she's going to take care of everything, even the tickets and stuff."

"Oh, isn't that a little too much? I mean, that won't be really necessary, I-"

"Oh, that's okay. Gran is always like that."

"Well, if you said so."

"So, did your parents allowed you to come?"

"Yeah, they did."

"That's so awesome! I'm so psyched!" she jumped up to him and hugged him. She pulled away quickly when she realized what she's doing. There were both silent and blushing.

"So, uh Nina." Fabian broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"About last night. The thing I was going to ask you."

"Oh." Nina smiled. "What about it?"

"Yeah, um… Nina… would you be my gi—" Fabian stopped when they heard Amber squealing outside. Then the door flew open with an Amber jumping and squealing at the same time.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" she squealed.

"What, what, what, what?" Nina asked, smiling and annoyed at the same time.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

"What, what, what?" Nina asked, playing along with Amber.

"Just get to the point Amber." Fabian said being impatient. Amber stopped jumping and squealing and looked at them seriously.

"Okay Mr Grumpy-pants." Amber said. "My parents allowed me to come with you!"

"That's great!" Nina said in a fake-excited way.

"Why don't you seem excited?" Amber asked.

"Well, we were in a middle of a conversation, and yet again, we got interrupted." Nina said, annoyed. Amber's eyes widened and she mouthed 'sorry'. She walked out of the room quietly. "So, ask me now, before there's a plague of cockroaches or there's an earthquake or anything."

"Cockroaches?"

"Just ask the real question."

"Okay, Nina would you be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked quickly.

"Yes!"

"Okay, yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Nina pushed her lips to Fabian and kissed him. Fabian kissed back and pulled her closer. After a while they broke apart grinning at each other.

"So… uh… I guess we better tell the others." Nina said, then there's a squeal outside – Amber. Nina and Fabian looked at the door and blushed. After their blushes were gone they looked at each.

"I don't think we really need to tell them. Considering that Amber already spread the news." Fabian said chuckling.

"Yeah I know." Nina said chuckling too. "I meant the thing to America."

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Fabian stood up and pulled Nina up too. They walked downstairs hand in hand.

When they reached the living, everyone looked at them with a grin on each of their faces. They looked down on their entwined hands.

"Yiieee…" they teased altogether. Nina and Fabian were blushing furiously.

"Come on guys. Let's just stop teasing them and leave them alone." Mara said.

"Aww… you're no fun!" Jerome whined like a 5 year old and threw a pillow at Mara.

Mick caught it and threw it back to Jerome. "Watch it Jerome." Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you guys already got permission?" Nina asked.

"Oh yeah!" they chorused.

"Wait, where are we going to stay there?" Alfie asked.

"We're going to stay at our house at New York." Nina announced.

"Well, then." Mara said. "I guess we're going to America!" Everybody cheered.

"Woo!"

"Oh yeah!"

"This is going to be great!"

"This will be the best summer yet!"

"What's with all the noise?" Yet another scare from Victor that startled the teens. "Haven't I told you that I shall not hear another noise from you." Everyone just stared at him, scared. "Once I hear another noise from you, I will extend your stay in the house."

"You can't do that." Alfie interjected.

"Don't push me boy." Victor threatened and pointed a finger at him and gave him a deathly stare. After a while he dissolved back to his office.

"He really need to get a new hobby. You know, showing up from nowhere." Patricia said. "I mean, seriously, that guy is always giving me the creeps. Even though I've been here for a few years now, I am never gonna get used to that." Everyone chuckled.

"Well, we better start packing our stuff now." Nina announced. Everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms to start packing.

_In Nina and Amber's room…_

"I am so excited to go to America!" Amber exclaimed. "Eeee!" she squealed. "So Nina, where are you going to take us?"

"Well, of course I'm gonna take you my favourite spots there! We're gonna have so much fun! And oh, you should meet my friends!"

"Ooh! Tell me all about your friends!"

"Okay, there's Cassie, she's my cousin and she lives with me. She's so crazy, kinda weird, funny, and also loves pranks. She's kind of tomboy 'cause she usually hang out with guys she met in her detentions. She's not like the other girls. She's great at art too. Then there's Kathryn, her hair is red. As in really red. She died it."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"You're gonna love her! She's just like you! She loves shopping, sparkles, and pink!"

"Ooh! Do you have guy friends?"

"Yeah, there's Art."

"Is he good at Art?"

"No."

"Then why is his name Art?"

"It's actually his nickname. His real name is Arthur, but he really doesn't like to be called that. "

"Oh well. So, what about Art?"

"He calls himself, 'The Man', he loves to prank others, sarcasm, hates school, trying to be the best in everything, and thinks everything in life is all about having fun. Cassie is sometimes his partner in crime."

"Wow, I think Jerome and my Boo would love this guy."

"Yeah, totally! Then there's Phil. We often call him as 'Big Bro', 'cause he's like a big brother to us. He's a year older and is really optimistic. He always take care of us. He always gets worried whenever he knew that Art and Cassie are going to have another prank, he always talk them out of it." Nina started chuckling. "And there's one time, Art made a pie catapult for Kathryn. When Phil knew about it and was about to reprimand him, he stepped on the string that would release the pie from the catapult. So in the end, he's the one who got pied!" The girls burst out laughing. "It was so hilarious!"

"Oh, I'm so excited to meet them!" Amber said between laughs. Soon their laughter died.

Nina felt a funny feeling in her stomach. Well, since she just started officially dating Fabian, like 9 hours and 43 minutes ago – yes, she's counting! (They were actually secretly dating for a really long time now. They just don't know it. They're too shy to admit it!), ever since she heard Patricia say that Fabian and Joy were really close, back then, she instantly got jealous of her. But not really _that _jealous. Well, she really doesn't _officially _own Fabian by that time, and neither did Joy.

'_And it's about Joy? Why would I worry about Joy? I mean, I already have Fabian, the love of my life. I'm going to be with Fabian for the summer, and Joy won't be there to ruin it. Wait, ruin it? That's really mean of me. I mean, she seems nice.'_ She thought to herself.

'_But there's this feeling that something happened to Joy and Fabian. Patricia did say they were really close. Maybe they were really secretly da- wait, why jump into conclusions if I could just ask all about her.'_

"So Amber, I really don't anything about Joy. Can you tell me about her?"

"Oh sure. Joy is Patricia's best friend. They're so inseparable!" Amber said.

"I could tell, considering on what she treated me when Joy disappeared and I came in the picture."

"Well, you just have to understand her. Even I try to understand her. Anyway, Joy is really nice. Even Patricia becomes nicer when Joy's around. Patricia, Joy and Fabian always hang-out together. Well, back when she didn't disappeared yet, and you weren't there yet."

"Well, did she and Fabian have something in the… past?" Amber's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh no! Fabian never looked at Joy or anyone, the way he looks at you." Nina blushed furiously. "Seriously. But I do think that Joy fancies Fabian." Nina's eyes widened and has a panicked looked in her face. Amber saw this and quickly thought of something that would make Nina feel better. "But you don't have to worry about it. Joy's too nice to get in between your relationship with Fabian." Amber assured.

"Thanks Ambs." Nina gave a warm smile. Then there was a knock from the door. They both turned their heads on the door as it opened.

"Hey Fabes!" Amber greeted bubbly.

"Hey girls." Fabian greeted them.

"Hi Fabian." Nina greeted sheepishly with a smile. Fabian smiled back almost forgetting what his point of going up to their room.

"Oh, uh, Amber." He called snapping out from Nina-land. "Alfie's looking for you downstairs."

"Oh Boo!" Amber sprung up and she leaped out of the room. Nina and Fabian looked at her as if she's 5 year old girl going to get a lollipop. They chuckled at this sight.

"Oh my gosh, I love that girl so much!" Nina said. Fabian laughed and sat down with her. Nina looked at him suspiciously. "Well I'm guessing telling Amber that Alfie was looking for her was not the only reason you came here."

"Yeah. Well, obviously since Alfie could get her himself. I just want to see my girlfriend." He said as he looked into her eyes. Nina looked back and was about to lean but that feeling came back to her.

"Look, listen. I have to ask you something." Nina started.

"What is it?"

"It's about Joy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Nina imitated. "Have you ever had a…" Nina started hesitated to ask. "Did you and Joy ever had a… you know…" Nina gave him a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look. Fabian's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. We didn't… you know. I treat Joy as a sister and only a sister like I treat Amber and the rest of the girls. But in Amber's case, _little_ sister." They both chuckled.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about." He smiled at her. That smile the melts her every time. "I'm never going to leave you. I love you. And you're the only girl I've ever been in love to. " Nina blushed again. "Let's just forget about this ever happen, okay?" Nina nodded. "Let's not talk about Joy, she's away anyway. Because this summer, this moment, it's about you and me." Fabian leaned and so did Nina. They kissed passionately and it turned into a make-out session. After a few minutes the door flew open which caused them to jump apart and looked at the person who rudely interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt the snog fest." Patricia interrupted rudely.

"Patricia, ever heard of the word knock?" Fabian asked, really annoyed.

"Uh, sorry?" she apologized sarcastically.

"What is it Patricia?" Nina asked as politely as possible.

"Well, I was talking to Joy…" Patricia started.

"_Speaking of the devil…" _Nina thought. _"Bad Nina! That's mean!" _she mentally slapped herself.

"…and I told her about our trip to America." Patricia started. "Well, is it okay for you guys if she come with us?"

Fabian started panicking mentally while Nina didn't know what to do, what to say or what feel.

"_Uh oh." _Fabian thought. _"This is going to be trouble."_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Cliffhanger! Don't you just love it!(note the sarcasm) Anyway, that's it for this chapter. I'll update at the end of the week!**

**Review please! Tell me what you think about the chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Before I go, I want to ask your favorite character and favorite couple. Just for fun! :P Include it in your review! Oh and add 'ROCKS' at the end. (eg. FABINA ROCKS!)**

**That's all now! Leave your review! Thanks for reading! Did I say leave a review?**

**Peace, Love, Hugs,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**:) xoxo**


	3. 2 Mysterious Dreams and The Cup

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: I DIS-claim House of Anubis. Gets?**

**A/n: I am back! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I love you guys so much! **

**Here are my lovely reviewers: innocent blusher, ilovehoa123, AutumnReign, lemonflower, Houseofanubisfreak, FinaXJara98, jellybean96, izzi08 (yes there is! There will be hints of Jara starting Ch.7), francineantoinette, and this anonymous reviewer who didn't put a name or anything (please write a name or a pen name next time so I could thank you properly).**

**I Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mysterious Dreams and The Cup<strong>

"Well?" Patricia asked impatiently. "Can she? You know I got her on hold." She raised her phone.

"Uh…" Nina started, hesitating. "Sure!" she flashed Patricia a smile. Patricia grinned. Fabian just looked at her in surprise. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"Oh thanks Nina!" Patricia said and exited the room.

"You know, you really didn't have to do that." Fabian told Nina. "If you really feel uncomfortable with Joy, I cou—"

"No Fabian. It's okay." She assured him. "It's really cool with me. Like you said, this summer is all about you and me." Nina smiled at him. "Joy's not a problem."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Yeah, really. Maybe I could be friends with her. So, shall we get some supper?" Nina smiled and they went downstairs to eat their supper.

"Oh, I would really miss you my lovelies!" Trudy said as she watched the kids eating their supper, well, if there's anything left since they just had another food fight.

"We're gonna miss you too Trudy!" Amber said.

"Oh, how are you going to spend your summer?" Trudy asked.

"We're going to America with Nina!" Alfie answered.

"Oh, really? That's really lovely!" Trudy said bubbly. Well, everything is lovely for Trudy!

"Would you like to come with us, Trudy?" Nina asked looking up to her.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Although I'd love to. But I have a lot of things to do here and at my house."

"I'm sure that I'm going to miss your cooking." Jerome said with a mouth full of food.

"Aww…" Trudy said in awe. "Well, you better have some goodnight sleep tonight. Tomorrow's a big day!" she announced. "Don't worry Amber and Mara, I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Yay!" Amber squealed. "Thanks Trudy!"

"Yeah, thank you Trudy!" Mara said.

x-x HoA x-x

"_Nina…" a man's voice called._

"_Wh- Who are you?" Nina moaned._

"_To keep the cup safe, you shall bring it with you…" the man said ignoring Nina's question._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Bring the cup with you, to keep it safe." The man repeated._

"_Do you know Sara? What do you know about the cu—" Before she could finish her question the man's voice dissolved._

Nina woke up from her dream. She sat up and saw the cup standing on the middle of the bed, just a 2 feet away from her. Nina gasped as she saw the cup. Then she remembered, the Egyptians knew that everything is alive. Maybe it came to her on its own.

She looked at Amber who was sleeping soundly. She took the cup and examined it.

"Who are you?" Nina said to herself. "Why do you want me to bring the cup?" She sighed and sat up and took her box under her bed. She placed the cup in there and luckily it fit. She placed the box under her bed.

She went back to sleep again hoping she would dream of Sara to get some answers.

x-x NAbian x-x

Nina woke up and remembered the cup and her dream last night. She quickly took the box from under her bed and opened it and saw the cup missing. Her eyes widened. And she searched under her bed but found nothing.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. Then realized maybe it was just a dream. That it really didn't happen. But it felt so real. It can't be just a dream.

She looked up to Amber and rushed towards her. She shook her to wake her up.

"Amber." She called. Amber groaned.

"I'm still sleeping Nina…" she moaned. Nina sighed in defeat. Maybe she should just tell Fabian. She quickly got up and put on her robe and rushed downstairs to Fabian not even caring to brush her hair.

She saw Trudy cooking their breakfast.

"Morning Lovely!" Trudy greeted. "You're up early."

"Morning Trudy. Can't sleep." She flashed her a smile.

"Excited to go home, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" she agreed and quickly ran to Fabian and Mick's room. Luckily Mick is out for his early jog.

She knocked softly to Fabian's room and opened it. She walked in and saw Fabian sleeping peacefully. She smiled on how cute he looked. She stared at him, but snapped out and remembered what she's here for.

She walked up to him and shook him gently.

"Fabian…" she called. Fabian moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nina?"

"Hey… Sorry to wake you up." Nina said sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian asked as he sat up.

"I just had a dream last night." Nina explained.

"Sara?"

"No. It's a man… I think. Well I'm pretty sure it was a man's voice."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I should keep the cup safe, and to keep it safe I should bring it with me."

"Huh?"

"And then I woke up after that and saw the cup in front of me."

"What?" Fabian said, panicking. "Didn't you hid the cup?"

"Yeah I did. But then I realized that since the Egyptians thought everything is alive, like the house, maybe it came to me by itself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well that's what I think. So, I placed it on my box under my bed that night, and then this morning, when I looked at the box again, it was… missing."

"What? How could that be possible? Maybe someone took it?"

"But who?"

"Victor?"

"How could Victor knew that the cup was under my bed? Well, he thought that it's already burned."

"Well, maybe it was just a dream." Fabian said.

"Yeah, maybe. But it felt so real."

"Whatever it is, I will make sure you're safe." Fabian smiled at her and kissed her forehead then he hugged her.

Her worries had slowly disappeared. The feeling of Fabian's hugs, kisses and even his smiles always makes her safe. And she trusts him with all her life. Even though she'd only known him for a year or so, she already knew who he is. She loves him so much.

They stayed like that for a while. Nina on Fabian's side, resting her head on his chest and an arm around his stomach. While Fabian's hand was caressing her hair and slowly rested on her hip.

Just then, the door flew open. Mick walked in and saw the two.

"Oh, sorry…" Mick apologized.

"No, it's okay." Nina said standing up. "We were just about to go anyway." She said and gave him a smile.

"You go, I'll just fix myself." Fabian told Nina.

"Okay." Nina left the room, then Fabian stood up from his bed and fixed himself in the mirror.

"What was Nina doing here?" Mick asked. "Early in the morning?" He smirked at him.

"Nothing. She just had a bad dream, that's all. And she just told me about it" Fabian said coolly.

"Are you sure that that's just why she's here?" Mick smirked more and poked his side with his elbow. "Huh? Huh?"

"Yes." Fabian said seriously and moved his elbow. "Why? Is there anything that Nina would do here in an early dawn?" he asked getting annoyed. He already knew what Mick was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing…" he lied, still smirking.

"Whatever." Fabian exited the room and went to the dining area and had his breakfast.

Nina sat on the bed in their room. Only 2 hours till they leave the Anubis house and off to the train, then to the airport, then finally America. But Nina was still worried about the cup. Sara told her to keep it safe and hide it. But then there's mysterious dude in her dreams and told her to bring it with her to keep it safe. Now she's totally confused. Wait? Why would she be confused? Of course she should follow Sara's orders, not just some random dude. She doesn't even know who's this man is.

But what was the cup doing there on the bed that night? And it was… gone?

Fabian told her that it was just a dream, and she believes him. But that doesn't mean she won't worry. Maybe not that much worry than she had this morning.

She sighed.

There's only one thing that would stop her from worrying.

She has to check out the hiding place and check if it is still locked and the cup was still there.

"Nins? Are you okay?" Amber asked Nina as she did her last minute packing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Nina lied, with an obvious face that doesn't look okay.

"You're lying." Amber said. Nina groaned. "What's worrying you?" Nina sighed.

"You know why I tried to wake you up this morning?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I was about to tell you about my dream."

"What was your dream?"

"There's this man-voice that told me to keep the cup safe and said to bring it with me. Then I woke up and saw the cup in front of me." Amber gasped. "Right here." Nina pointed the position of the cup that night. "Well, I didn't want to wake you up, 'cause your sleeping, so I just put it in my box under my bed. But then this morning, it was… gone." Amber gasped again.

"Creepy… Well, maybe you were just dreaming." Amber suggested. "And it never really happened."

"Yeah, that's what Fabian said. But I'm still worrying, though. But I do believe him."

"So? What's there to worry about? If Fabian says that there's nothing to worry about, don't worry about it. You told me yourself, you believe in him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now, go and take a shower. I'm so psyched to go to America!" Amber squealed and headed back to her suit cases, double checking everything. Nina did what she was told. She didn't need to double check her suit cases though, she already did that last night.

The Anubis boarders are lounging in the living room, waiting for their cabs.

"Where's Joy?" Mara asked. "I thought she was joining us?"

"Oh, she'll meet us at the train station." Patricia answered.

Meanwhile, while the rest was doing their own business and relaxing, Nina was still worrying herself. She couldn't relax. She felt like, she can't go without checking the cup.

So, she stood up and went out.

"Nina, where are you going?" Fabian asked following her. Nina ignored him and let him catch up so she could tell him without the others hearing.

As soon as he caught up to her, he asked the same question. "Where are you going? The cab could be here by now."

"I was just going to check if the cup is really hidden."

"It's the cup again? Didn't I told you that you shouldn't worry about it and just leave it."

"Yes. But I still have the feeling that something's wrong." She quickly ran to the school, then ran at the back, into the woods. There was this old large tree in the left side of the woods just beside the school. No one have even dared to go there. But Nina did.

"Nina! Fabian!" Amber called. "The cabs are here!" she yelled as she ran for them.

"Just a minute!" Nina yelled back.

She spotted where she hid the box where the cup is. She dug quickly using a small shovel that was left behind the bushes. Then she started digging on a spot where it is so not noticeable.

"_Nice hiding place." _Fabian thought to himself, proud of his girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked. "You're gonna get your hands all dirty." Nina ignored her.

"She was just checking if the cup's still there." Fabian answered for Nina.

She didn't dug deep, just a few inches, then there's a locked wooden box that stopped her from digging.

"See, it's locked, so nobody could've taken it." Amber told Nina.

"Don't you think that that's not deep enough for the hiding place of the cup? I mean, it's—"

"That's not the where the cup is. It's still hidden deeper. I just placed a box here as a mark."

"Smart move." Amber complimented.

"Yeah, I guess it's still here." Nina said as she put the dirt back and stomped on it lightly. She placed the small shovel on its own hiding place.

"See! We told you!" Amber said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now let's go!" Nina started to run.

"Wait!" Amber said grabbing her arm.

"What?" Nina asked looking at her.

"Your hands are dirty, so put a hand sanitizer on." Amber said as she took a small bottle of hand sanitizer and poured it in Nina's hands.

"Thanks Ambs." Nina said chuckling. Fabian was chuckling too. After rubbing her hands they ran off to their cabs and drove to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I really don't know if that's possible. You know, the cup coming to Nina on it's own. I know it's ridiculous and stupid, but this is fan_fiction_, so, let's just say it's possible, in this world.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review after!**

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Peace, Love, Fabina,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


	4. 3 Another Mysterious Dreams and The Cup

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: Who ever owns House of Anubis and it's characters, I'm telling you, it's not me.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I didn't have that much reviews, but I did get a lot of favorites and alerts, so thanks! But as much as I like you to favorite/alert my story, I need reviews too! Reviews really make my day. So when it didn't reach my target, I was a little sad. But that's okay.**

**Thanks for the reviewers!  
><strong>

**I was actually waiting for more reviews for me to update but, I have to tell you guys something really important, so I updated.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story. And _please_ read the author's note below, after the story. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Another mysterious dreams and the cup!<strong>

They reached the train station and saw Joy waiting for them with her suit cases.

"Joy!" Patricia called and ran off to her an hugged her. When everybody was there, tension started to rise. Joy saw Nina and Fabian holding hands.

"Hey guys!"Joy greeted. After a few hugs, high fives with the others, then she came to Nina. "Hi Nina." She greeted sheepishly. "Thanks for letting me join here."

"Well, Patricia would be bummed if you won't come." Nina said. Joy giggled and hugged her. Joy turned to Fabian and smiled at him.

"Hey Joy, how's it going?" Fabian asked as he raised his hand for a high five.

"Good. Well, since I'm not in house arrest anymore." Joy slapped it in response, much to her dismay. Usually Fabian gave her hugs, but with Nina here, maybe that's not a good idea. He wants Nina to be friends with Joy and vice versa.

Joy stared at Fabian even though Fabian's attention was on Nina. Nina glances occasionally at Joy and saw her staring at her Fabian. Jealousy starts to rise, but she keeps on controlling herself.

Usually, she's not the jealous type of a person. She doesn't usually have this feeling. She may have some boyfriends before Fabian, and some girl fancies him, she doesn't really get jealous. But Fabian's a different story. She never felt this way towards any person or any guy. Just to Fabian.

"The train's here!" Mara announced breaking Nina from her trance. They all walked into the train and went to the airport.

* * *

><p>Soon, they reached the airport. They were on baggage check. When Nina's suit case was in the baggage scanner, it beeped, meaning, something's wrong.<p>

"Uh, miss. Whose bag is this?" the security guard asked.

"Uh, mine." Nina answered.

"You may want to look at this." Nina followed the man, feeling a little nervous, the rest followed too. Besides Mick and Mara who was minding their own business while waiting for the others. They looked at the screen on the scanner and saw the cup in there.

Nina's eyes widened and gasped. Amber gasped too.

"What's the cup of Ankh doing inside your bag?" Patricia whispered to Nina.

"I don't know!" Nina whispered back.

"Maybe that's why it was missing this morning." Fabian whispered to Nina. "It went inside your bag."

"But how's that possible?" Jerome asked, also whispering. "I thought Nina hid the cup."

"We'll explain later." Nina said.

"Uh, miss?" the security guard snapped. "This cup could be real gold. Wha—"

"Actually sir, that cup is antique. And it's not real gold." Nina explained. "See, my grandmother is an antique collector. Um… she… she… when she was here in England she left it here, and now, she asked me to bring it back to her, when I go to America." Nina lied and gave him a big smile.

"I don't know, miss. But we have to tell the manager to—"

"Oh, please officer!" Amber pleaded. "Our grandmother really loves that cup. If we didn't bring it back to her, she'll cry her eyes out. She loves this cup so much. Can we please take it with us." Amber gave him her signature puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. The guard looked at her and soon gave in.

"Oh alright." He said.

"Yes!" Nina whispered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Mr officer." Amber said.

"Okay, but you'll have to show this pass to the other baggage checker to let you off the hook faster."

"Thanks sir!" Fabian and Nina said simultaneously.

Soon they passed the guards and are just waiting for their plane.

"Okay, what is up and what's the cup doing in your bag?" Jerome asked in an stern whisper manner.

"Actually, I really don't know what's the cup doing in my bag." Nina whispered back to them.

"What cup?" Mick asked. They looked at them, didn't know what to say.

"Um…" Nina started and looked at Amber for help.

"Cup of coffee!" Amber announced. "Uh, Mick, Mara?" Amber called standing up. "Would you guys come with me to that small café over there?" Amber asked pulling them and pointed at the café.

"But—" Mara started but Amber was already dragging them to the café booth.

"Okay, continue." Patricia said.

"Okay, last night I had a dream. There's a man voice telling me to keep the cup safe and in order to keep it safe, I should bring it with me." Nina explained.

"But didn't Sara told you that you should _hide _it to keep it safe?" Alfie asked.

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry…" Alfie mumbled.

"So, then I woke up and saw the cup on my bed." They gasped.

"How's that possible?" Joy asked. It's okay for Joy to be there since she already know about the cup.

"Didn't the Egyptians think that everything is alive?" Fabian explained.

"So, we think that it came to me by itself." Nina said.

"Spooky…" Alfie commented.

"So, I placed it in my box that night, under my bed. Then this morning, it was gone." Nina continued. Different emotion was on their faces.

"Then, before we left, Nina checked her hiding place of the cup and saw it was locked, so there's no way anyone could get it." Fabian continued.

"Then, now the cup is mysteriously in my bag." Nina ended.

"Maybe the aliens put it in your bag?" Alfie suggested.

"Alfie!" Patricia scolded. Alfie just looked away.

"So?" Jerome asked. "What now?"

"We don't know yet. But I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Nina said.

"Amber, I can't believe you made me buy that expensive coffee." Mick whined as they went back to their seats. The others acted like they didn't have a serious conversation.

"Come on Mick. It's not that much." Amber defended.

"Amber, that's 22 pounds!" Mara pointed.

"Well, it's really worth it. It's really really good." Amber said taking another sip. "Try it." Amber shoved it to Mick's mouth almost spilling some on his shirt. First he was shocked, but drank some anyway, and liked it.

"It is really good." Mick said as Amber pulled the cup from his mouth and Mick wiped his mouth with the his sleeve.

"Mick!" Mara scolded as she hit her playfully.

"Plane going to New York, USA, now boarding. Please proceed to gate 731." A voice from intercom announced.

"That's our plane." Nina said. Everyone moved and went up to the plane.

They were now flying in the sky. Everyone was asleep. Nina who was in the window seat was resting her head on Fabian, while his arm around her shoulders. They were on the right side. On the middle part on groups of 3, was Joy, Patricia and Jerome. Across them, on the left, was Alfie and Amber. In front of them were Mick and Mara.

While everyone was having a peaceful sleep, Nina was having another mysterious dream.

"_Nina… Nina…" an old woman's voice called._

"_Wh- what? Sara?" Nina called. A blurry woman was calling her. She doesn't look like Sara though. She's taller that Sara. Her hair is shoulder-length and white. "You're not Sara. Wh- Who are you?"_

"_Nina… Your quest is not over… you have new challenges and mysteries… bigger and harder…" the lady said ignoring Nina's question._

"_What do you mean? Who are you? Do you know Sara?"_

"_Always be ready… You shall meet me soon my dear."_

"_But…" before she could utter another word, she dissolved into thin air. _

She woke up and gasped, waking Fabian up.

"What's wrong?" Fabian whispered half-awake.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Nina apologized.

"It's fine. You had another dream?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. But I'll tell you later. Go back to sleep."

"No, it's okay. Tell me."

"Okay. It's another mysterious dream."

"This man voice again?"

"No. A lady. I saw her. But she's definitely not Sara."

"Oh, so what did she say?"

"She said that my quest is not yet over. That there's more challenges and mysteries to come. Bigger and Harder."

"What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do something with the cup?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, and she said that I shall meet her soon and told me to be ready always."

"Well, let fate do its job. Like she said, you should be ready."

"Gosh, why do I have to be the 'Chosen One'!"

"You think it has anything to do with that?"

"Well, do you have any theories." Fabian started to think.

"Nope." He sighed. "Just remember, I'll always be here with you." He said kissing her forehead. Nina snuggled to Fabian and went back to sleep. Little did they know that Joy was watching them. Jealous of them. Anger and jealousy was boiling inside her. Anger because she didn't have Fabian before Nina came. Before she disappeared and Nina came. And now she already have him before she does. Jealousy because, well you know why.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me on your review!**

**Oh and a shout out for innocent blusher, for figuring out where the cup is. Although it's kinda obvious, but a credit goes to her! :))**

**Anyway, I am going to ask a huge favor from one of you guys. I am actually working on chapter 9(yeah, I want to be a few chapters ahead so I won't be mysteriously stop updating for a long time), and I am having a writer's block and at the same time I have a major dilemma. **

**So, if at least one of you is kind enough to help me, please PM me. I will tell you everything about the story and how it'll go, so you won't be confused. I really need help right now! So someone, please help me! Thank you so much! :]**

**And another favor, and these one goes to everyone of you who took time to read this fic. PLEASE REVIEW! I won't be updating if I didn't get at least 6 or 7 reviews. Thank you!**

**Okay, that's all.**

**Sorry if I plead to much.**

**Anyway, I'll get going now.**

**Peace, Love, Nabian,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**xoxo**


	5. 4 The Arrival

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: I don't HOA.**

**A/n: Hi there people! Thank you so much for the reviews! And I can't believe that almost all of you offered to help me! You're too kind! Thanks so much! Unfortunately, I can't pick all of you to help me, 'cause this was supposed to be secret until I update. So I picked innocent blusher and skywealsey651. I'm sorry if I didn't pick you but thank you for offering!**

**Anyway, here's a shout out for those who reviewed for the past 24 hours: innocent blusher, Patrome4ever1998, Fabina43va, Dante Alighieri1308, jellybean96, skywealsey651, Tabyylynn - Thanks so much!**

**Anyway, here's what all of you are waiting for. Their arrival in America. New characters are introduced.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Arrival<strong>

Their plane landed safely at the land of New York City.

"Attention passengers, we have now safely landed in John F. Kennedy Airport in New York City. Thank you for flying with us." The pilot said in the intercom.

Everyone one sat up and took their bags and went out of the plane.

They took their baggage from the baggage claim and went outside to look for Nina's Gran.

Soon, they reached outside and Nina searched for her Gran and found her with her cousin Charlie and her Aunt Jennifer.

"Gran!" Nina called to her Gran and rushed to her and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much dear!" her Gran said. She pulled herself from her Gran and went to Charlie.

"Charlie!" she shouted.

"Nina!" Charlie shouted back and hugged her. "I've missed you girl!"

"Missed you too, cous'!"

"Where's the gang?" Nina asked Charlie.

"They can't make it, so they'll just go to the house." She answered. Nina nodded and then she hugged her Aunt Jennifer.

"Oh, where's your friends?" Aunt Jennifer asked.

"Come on guys!" Nina called to them. "Guys, this is my Gran, my cousin Charlie, and my Aunt Jennifer." Nina introduced. They said 'hi' and 'nice to meet you' to each other.

"Oh, I'm sure you kids are tired, and maybe still jet-lagged." Nina's Gran said. "Maybe, we should head home so you could rest for the rest of the day."

"Are we going shopping?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Amber!" Everyone scolded, besides Nina's Gran, Charlie and Aunt Jennifer, who were chuckling.

"Don't worry dear. You'll go around the city tomorrow. Today you should rest." Aunt Jennifer said. They smiled and nodded and followed them to their car.

They went to the parking lot and Nina saw two of their vans parked.

"Kids, get your luggage in this car." Aunt Jennifer as she pointed the van. They obeyed quickly and soon filled up an entire van full of suit cases. Well, almost half of them are Amber's.

"Wait, who's gonna drive the other car?" Nina asked.

"Me!" Charlie said bubbly.

"But, ho—" Nina started.

"Did I ever told you that I already got my full license?" Charlie said as she casually showed Nina her license.

"Oh that's great!"

"Oh yeah!" But Nina's smile dissolved. Charlie gave her a 'why?' look.

"Didn't you fail almost all your driving tests?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. After my 24th test, I already got it."

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on Nina. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. But in this case…"

"Nina!"

"Okay, fine! I do! Now, let's go." Everyone was just laughing behind their little argument. Everyone went inside the red van, holding all the kids, while the blue van driven by Aunt Jennifer, holding their Gran and all the luggage. Luckily their ride home was safe and smooth.

Soon they reached Nina's mansion-like house. Everyone's mouth went 'O' when they saw her house.

The house is so big. There's a large beautiful garden on the right side and a pool near it.

"Nina, you lived here?" Amber asked, still not believing what she's seeing.

"Yeah." Nina said casually. "Come on, let's get inside." Nina said excitedly as she rolled her suit case behind her. Amber and the rest followed her.

The inside was more beautiful than the outside. The place is so spacious.

"Now, everyone, let's go upstairs for your rooms." Aunt Jennifer announced.

"I'll go make some snacks." Gran said as she headed to the kitchen.

Everyone followed Aunt Jennifer upstairs. "Now we have 3 spare room. 2 of them have 2 beds each, while the other room has 3 beds. Each room has their own bathrooms." Aunt Jennifer said as she pointed the rooms.

On the first bedroom, with three beds was shared by Joy, Patricia and Mara. The next room was shared by Alfie and Jerome the next was shared by Fabian and Mick, then next is Nina's room.

"So, where's my room?" Amber asked Aunt Jennifer.

"You'll share with Nina, dear." She answered. Amber squealed and ran up to Nina.

"Come on Amber." Nina said. They walked in Nina's room.

"Oh. My. God." Amber said. "This room is amazing!" Amber looked around. Nina's bedroom wall is covered with purple wallpaper with abstract design. On one side of her wall is almost covered with posters and pictures. Then, there's a desk on that wall with different Nina things, and a small shelf on its side. There's a loveseat on the other side facing a large TV , and bean bags around it. The gigantic beautiful bed was elevated with two steps of stairs. There's a bedside table on the right side with a lamp, an iPod as an alarm clock, and a pink gummy bear. There's a large window few meters away from the bed with a window seat. Blue curtains with abstract design on each side. There are lots of other cool things in Nina's room, but Amber was still looking for the most important part.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?" Nina looked up to Amber as she took the cup from her bag.

"Where's your closet and your make-ups?" Amber croaked. Nina chuckled.

"Over there…" Nina pointed a small drawer. Amber pointed it if Nina was sure she was pointing the right thing. Nina nodded. "Open the drawer and you'll supposed to see a remote."

"A remote?" Amber asked as she opened the drawer and took the remote.

"Just watch." Nina said. "Press the green button and point it to that large picture of me and my Gran." Nina explained. Amber awkwardly did what Nina told her. After pressing the green button, the wall of where the large picture of Nina and her Gran moved to the left and revealed a large walk-in closet. Amber's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Amber. Nina chuckled as she walked inside the closet with the cup. Amber followed Nina. There are lots of clothes in there. Shirts, blouses, sweaters, jackets, and different kinds of tops. Then there's pants, skirts, shorts, different kinds of those stuff. Then there's dresses of different colors. But all of those are Nina kind of clothes. Only a little were un-Nina like. Then on the other side are different kind of shoes. Mostly are converse shoes, high tops and low cuts, rubber shoes and sneakers, flats. But there are also boots and heels. On the other side are different kind of bags, but mostly slings and body bag. On the other corner are different kinds of accessories. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, shades, and some hair accessories. Then beside that is a large desk with a large mirror with lights and make ups are all over it.

While Amber was looking around her large closet, Nina went to a cabinet, where her personal things are and saw a large empty box and placed the cup in there. She took the box and went outside.

"Amber, I'm gonna go out to the library." Nina said but Amber didn't response. She was still looking at Nina's make ups.

She went through the hallways and bumped into Alfie and Jerome who was playing with the light sabers.

"Guys, can I please pass through." Nina asked when she can't pass through the two.

"Oh sorry." They both said.

"Nina, our room is so awesome!" Alfie added. "And we have a bath tub in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, glad you liked it, but I shou—" Nina started.

"Yeah!" Jerome agreed. "Why didn't you tell us you were this rich?"

"Well you didn't asked." Nina answered.

"Haha." Jerome laughed sarcastically. "What's up with the box?"

"The cup's in here." She whispered. "I'm gonna hide this in the library."

"Whoa, this place has a library?" Alfie asked, amazed.

"Yeah, like you care." Jerome said.

"You're right." Then, they were fighting again with their glowing swords.

After passing those two, she bumped into Fabian.

"Hey Nina." He kissed her cheek. Nina smiled.

"Hey."

"What cha got there?"

"It's the cup. I'm going to hide it. I don't want Gran or Aunt Jennifer or anyone to see this."

"Where are you going to hide it?"

"At the library."

"Whoa, this place has a library?" Fabian said, amazed. But this time, he really is amazed , not like Alfie. Nina nodded and started walking across the hall where the library is.

They reached the library and opened it. The library was large and spacious. In every corner there are shelves of books. There is a table in the middle and a large globe in a corner. There's a large comfy chair and a small couch few meters beside it.

"Whoa…" Fabian said. Nina went to the right corner where there's a cabinet on the wall. She opened it and saw some pens, pencils, sharpener and other office supplies. She took them all out. When it was clear, she slid off the base part of the cabinet. Nina looked inside and saw hollow space down there. She gently placed the box there. "Does this house has a lot of secret panels?" Fabian asked smirking.

"No, just this library." Nina answered. "My dad and I were always in here. But when he died, I'm the only one who gets in here. Charlie or Gran is not into reading." She sighed. "I practically stay here more than my room. That's why I set up my own reading place here." Nina pointed at a corner. It has two bean bags on it and a small table.

"Where did these books came from?"

"Most of those were dads and some are mine. He's been collecting books ever since he could read." She said as she placed the base back on and put back all the office materials.

"What does he read about?" Fabian took a book and looked at the title.

"He likes classics, biographies, adventure, history, myths, legends… Oh! And he liked Egyptians too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. In that shelf is all about Egypt and about the different gods." Fabian started digging out books off the shelves. They started reading a book in Nina's little reading corner.

* * *

><p>Gran Mary pulled out a tray full of fresh delicious blueberry muffins.<p>

"Charlie dear. Call Nina and her friends to have snacks." Gran said to Charlie.

"Sure thing Granny." Charlie said and hopped upstairs to Nina's room. She knocked and opened it."Nina?" she called. But instead of Nina, Amber appeared.

"Hi, Nina's cousin!" Amber greeted with her signature smile.

"Hey, I'm Charlie."

"I like your name."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Um, have you seen Nina?"

"Yeah. She went out."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening to her when she told where she was going."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll just find her. The snacks are ready. Gran made bb muffins!"

"Oh, yummy! I love muffins!"

"Yeah, me too. Gran makes the best muffins! You should tell the others to go downstairs while I find Nina."

"Sure." Amber flashed her another smile and walked out of the room. Charlie ran through the hallways, bumping into Jerome who was still fighting with Alfie. They hit the ground and landed on their butts.

"Ow!" they cried in pain.

"You really should look where you're going…" Jerome lost words when he had an eye contact with Charlie. Sure he saw her in the airport, but he really didn't had the chance to meet her or make an eye contact with her.

"Well, you shouldn't really be playing dork sabers in the hallway!" Charlie spat as she stood up.

"Fiesty…" Alfie mumbled but no one heard him. Jerome didn't utter another word since he was lost in her eyes. "Jerome!" Alfie snapped which worked.

"Well, I'm really sorry for making you fall onto your butt." Jerome said. "Hi, my name is Jerome." He said and flashed her with his flirt-smile and stuck his hand out. Charlie looked up to him and looked at his eyes. His eye bore into hers.

"Eulch." Charlie said in disgust, snapping out. "You're one of them." She mumbled.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Oh shut up dorkus."

"For your information, I am not a dork." Jerome said sternly.

"Oh yeah. Then why were you playing with these _dork _sabers?" Charlie smirked.

"Well, I was just having fun, with my mate here. Not like you." Jerome spat.

"Oh, you think I don't know how to have fun?" Charlie asked as she crossed her arms and took a step.

"Well, you look like it." Jerome stepped closer.

"Are you challenging me or something?"

"Well, unless you're like the other girls that cry over everything."

"Oh, puh-lease. You don't know me."

"Well, I guess you have to tell me more of yourself."

"Why tell it, if you can show it?"

"Bring it." They smirked at each other and stared.

"Boo!" Amber yelled as she ran from nowhere to Alfie with a muffin on her hand. Jerome and Charlie jumped in surprise, breaking their staring contest. "Nina's Gran made the most delicious muffins! Here, try some." Amber shoved the muffin in his mouth. Alfie took a huge bite out of it and swallowed it.

"It ish delicioush." Alfie commented with a mouth full of muffin.

"Told ya my Granny makes the best muffins." Charlie said.

"Well, let's eat then." Jerome said.

"Wait!" Charlie grabbed Jerome's arm. "What about our little challenge?"

"I can't say no to free delicious food. So we'll duel later." Jerome smirked.

"Okay. But did you see Nina?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think she headed to the library."

"Oh, thanks." Charlie ran again and went to the library. When she reached it, she saw Nina and her friend reading a book together on the bean bags pushed together. "Hey guys!" she interrupted and smirked. They both looked up.

"Hey Charlie!" Nina waved.

"Um… what cha doin'?"

"Just reading a book with Fabian."

"Hey." Fabian greeted.

"Right, 'reading a book'." She said as she put air quotes on 'reading a book'. "So, you're the famous Fabian." Charlie announced still smirking.

"Famous?"

"Nina talks about you all the time." Charlie said. Nina started to blush. "Can't believe Little Nina could score a really _cute _British boyfriend." She smirked widely. Fabian started to blush too.

"Just ignore her." Nina whispered to Fabian.

"I could hear you!" Charlie said. They both chuckled. "Anyway, Gran made BB muffins. Feel free to go downstairs and have some snacks. But of course you could still stay here and continue your little 'book reading'." She said putting another air quotes on 'book reading'.

"Charlie." Nina scolded. Charlie just laughed.

"We'll be there in the minute." Fabian said.

"Sure…" Charlie exited the room and went downstairs to the dining area and found the rest of Nina's friends enjoying the muffins. Soon, Nina and Fabian walked downstairs.

"Sup guys." Nina asked as she took a seat. Fabian took the seat next to hers.

"This is so good." Alfie said as he ate two muffins at a time.

"Alfie!" Amber scolded. "You're getting muffin bits on me!" she said as she dusted her shirt.

"Shorry shweetie."

"You guys are dating?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Amber asked.

"Well, you look like the pink princess, and he looks like… the silly jester. How's that possible? You're like total opposites. Do you even have _something_ in common?"

"That is so true!" Amber flashed her a smile. Charlie smiled awkwardly. "Well, opposites attract right?"

"Can't believe you actually listened in class?" Patricia commented. Amber rolled her eyes. Everyone just chuckled.

After a few minutes of talking, laughing and another food fight, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Nina said as she stood up from her chair. She walked through the front door and opened it, revealing an arguing duo.

"I told you that you shouldn't have stopped at that store." A girl with a red hair scolded to a blonde headed guy.

"Well, it has this new special triple chocolate fudge! It's not my fault that there's a really long line." The blonde spat back.

"Kathryn, Art?" Nina called but she was ignored.

"If it wasn't for that line, we should've met Nina and her friends in the airport or we could've made a welcome banner!" Kathryn, the red headed girl said.

"But it's _really_ good!" Art, the blonde guy said back.

"Guys." Nina called again.

"So what if it's really good? You're picking a piece of fudge over our best friend?" Kathryn pointed out.

"I bought some for her!" Art defended.

"You already ate it!" Kathryn yelled.

"Guys! Kathryn! Art!" Nina yelled. The bickering friends turned their heads to Nina.

"What?" They said angrily but realized it was Nina. "Nina!" they both greeted to her. They hugged her and she hugged back.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much!" Kathryn said.

"Missed you too Little Red!" Nina said back as they pulled apart. "So how's The Man?" she asked turning to Art.

"Still being the best at everything!" Art said back. They laughed.

"Hey Nina." A deep voice from behind greeted. They all looked behind.

"Phil!" Nina screamed and hugged him.

"Missed you too." Phil said as she pulled away. She laughed.

"How's my Big Bro?" Nina asked.

"Still the same."

"Oh, you should meet my friends! Come on!" They all went to the kitchen and saw Jerome and Alfie having a food fight while Amber was scolding Alfie and the rest just laughing out loud. "Guys?" Nina called. Art laughed at them.

"Your friends are funny." Art commented.

"Guys?" Nina called again. But was ignored again, but Fabian heard it. He looked at Nina and her friends and smiled. But his smile faded when he saw Phil standing next to Nina very closely.

"Guys." Fabian called out to them.

"Jerome!" Amber shrieked as she dusted her face from the muffin.

"Guys!" Nina yelled at them. Well, she got their attention. Heads turn to her. "Well, that got your attention." Nina mumbled. "I want you to meet my friends here in America."

"Hi!" Kathryn squealed.

"This is Kathryn." Nina introduced.

"Wow! I _love _you hair!" Amber squealed.

"Thanks!" Kathryn squealed back.

"And this is Art." Nina introduced.

"Sup."

"And this is Phil."

"Hey." Everyone smiled, except for Fabian who glared at him, but no one noticed him.

"And guys," Nina said to her American friends. "this is Mick, Mara, Joy, Patricia," she introduced one by one while they wave and say hi or hey.

"I see a goth." Art commented.

"She's the goth pixie!" Alfie said. Patricia glared at him.

"That's Alfie." Nina said. "His girlfriend Amber," Amber waved to them. "then Jerome, and Fabian."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kathryn whispered to Nina. Nina blushed.

"How'd you know? You never saw him before!" Nina whispered back.

"I just figured it out. You know the way you described him through your e-mails."

"Are those Gran Mary's muffins?" Art asked.

"Yeah." Nina said. "Feel free to eat. Gran made a lot of muffins." They all took seats in front of a big messy table.

"Uh, what happened here?" Kathryn asked moving muffin bits on the space of the table in front of her.

"Uh, sorry about the mess." Mara said. "Alfie and Jerome started another food fight."

"No worries." Kathryn said. "I'm used to it. Of course, with Art and Charlie around with food, there's always a food fight. But sometimes it's annoying."

"Told you I know how to have fun." Charlie whispered to Jerome and smirked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Amber agreed who was beside her.

"Especially when those times when I have something brand new top on. Really annoying." Kathryn continued.

"I know right. One time we had spaghetti for dinner, and Alfie threw spaghetti in my face and I was…" They started talking about different things, like the annoying food fights, shoes, tops, everything about fashion.

Meanwhile Jerome started another conversation with Charlie about their little challenge. Art and Alfie were talking about pranks. Phil, Mara, Mick, Joy and Patricia has another conversation of their own.

"I think everyone's getting along." Nina whispered to Fabian.

"Yeah. They really have a lot in common."

"I know, right." They started a conversation of their own too. They're almost flirting and stuff that Joy and Phil looked at them. Nina and Fabian noticed this but didn't tell each other.

"_This is going to be a long summer."_

* * *

><p><strong>An: That's all for the chapter! Well? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your review!**

**So, I really don't know Nina's life in America so I made her rich here! And I really don't know what her grandmother's name so it's going to be Mary here.**

**And in chapter 1, I mentioned that Nina's cousin's name was Cassie, but I changed it to Charlie because of some reasons. I tried to change it, but when I looked at the live preview, it's still Cassie, so don't get confused. It's Charlie now.**

**Anyway, do you like the new characters? Who do you like? Who do you think will date who? Yes, there will be new couples. Give me your guesses!**

**Please give me a review! I won't update till I receive at least 8 reviews!**

**And to innocent blusher and skywealsey651 please PM if you read this chapter. Again, thanks so much for the help!**

**That's just about it!**

**See ya later dudes and dudettes!**

**Peace, Love, Chocolates,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**ooo**


	6. 5 The Bet

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: I no own House of Anubis, okay?**

**A/n: Whoo! An update! I'm so sorry for not updating! Well... I have my reasons... anyway, here's the next chapter for Sibuna Goes to America! I really hope you like it! :)) Please please please please review after reading! I will try my best to update quickly! :)) Although I'm pretty sure I'll be updating at weekends. But reviews make me update faster! :)))**

**I'm sorry, I think this would be just like a fluff. Or something like that.**

**But review and enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Bet<strong>

"So what game are we playing?" Jerome asked Charlie as they walked upstairs.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we could pick a game that's suitable for a baby like you… Super Mario?" Charlie teased.

"Oh really?" Jerome smirked. "Don't worry, since you're a girl, I'll go easy on you."

"Honey, you don't need to do that." Charlie smirked. Jerome just rolled his eyes. Alfie chuckled, as he trailed behind them.

"Honey?" Alfie whispered to Jerome but Jerome didn't heard it.

"So, where are we playing? There's a game station in our room, may—" Jerome started.

"Don't worry about that. We're having it in the media room." Charlie said as they led them in a huge high tech room. A gigantic TV, taller than them, is in front. There's a huge couch and a small coffee table and bean bags in the place. And dozens of movies and video games are arranged in those racks.

"Whoa." Jerome exclaimed.

"This is sweet." Alfie added.

"Since you challenged me, you pick the game." Charlie said. "Any game." She added.

"You sure you could take really disgusting and really violent game like, Aliens versus Zombies 5: featuring The Monsters?"

"Oh please... I picked that game."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every game in there was handpicked by moi." She said as she pointed herself with both of her thumbs.

"Okay. Let's begin the game." Jerome announced as he put on the game in the station.

After few minutes of screaming and yelling for their character to be alive in the game, the game ended.

"Oh yeah!" Charlie yelled while Jerome sighed in defeat. "Who's the winner? Oh yeah! I am!" she started howling like a person who just got out of the jail.

"Oh hush up." Jerome said angrily. "Like I told you earlier, I had to go easy on you, since you're a girl."

"Oh poo hoo!" Charlie mocked. "You just can't accept the fact that you just got beaten by a girl!" Alfie laughed. Jerome glared at him and he stopped.

"I demand a rematch!" Jerome exclaimed. Charlie laughed.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." he said seriously.

"Well, okay then." She stopped laughing. Then he placed his signature evil smirked that always leads to no good. "What's up with the smirk?"

"Why don't we make this game a little more interesting." He said in a devious tone.

"I'm listening."

"Let's turn this match into a bet." Charlie smiled.

"Now you're saying it!" she said. "I never say no to bets."

"Okay then. If I won and you lose, you'll have to go on a date with me." He smirked.

"Wh-what?" she asked with a confused expression.

"You'll go on a date with me, if you lost."

"Why?"

"I figured it would bug you." He smirked widely.

"Oh, you have got to get a life." Charlie groaned.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Wait, I haven't have the chance to give my condition." Charlie said. "If I won, you'll have to say and admit that I am better than you, and you'll be my slave till the end of your stay here." Charlie smirked.

"Alright," he said as he stick his hand out. "you're on." Charlie was about to shook it but a few inches away from his hand, she licked her hand and then shook his hand.

"Do you really have to do that?" Jerome asked, wiping his hand with Alfie's shirt while Alfie was pushing Jerome's hand off.

"Oh yes I do." Charlie smirked.

"So, shall we start the game?"

"Let's do it." Charlie said taking the game controller. And the game started.

Halfway through the game the door opened with the rest of the group but Charlie and Jerome didn't mind it.

"Oh, I guess the media room is occupied." Nina said.

"What's going on here?" Fabian asked looking at the two.

"They're playing video games." Alfie said.

"Uh, Alfie, we could see that." Patricia said.

"It's better." Alfie defended. "If Jerome wins, Charlie has to go on a date with him." Amber gasped.

"Why would he do that?" Mara asked.

"Just to bug Charlie." Alfie answered.

"What happens if Charlie wins?" Mick asked.

"Jerome will be her slave till the end of our stay here." Alfie grinned.

"Oh, this is a good match." Art said taking a seat next to Alfie.

"But I thought we were supposed to watch a movie?" Kathryn whined.

"Yeah!" Amber agreed.

"Don't worry. They're almost done." Alfie informed.

"Well, let's just watch and wait till their done." Joy said. They all took their seats.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" Jerome yelled since he has the lead.

"How could you like this game?" Kathryn asked.

"Seriously, it's way too violent!" Amber said.

"And there's too much blood!" Kathryn added.

"Oh don't be such a girl." Art said.

"We are girls!" Amber and Kathryn said in unison.

"Unless you got the biology things mixed up." Kathryn added. Art just ignored the girls and paid attention to the game.

After a few minutes of Amber hiding on Alfie, Kathryn covering her face with the rest of the girls, and Nina hiding on Fabian, the game finally ended.

"No!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jerome yelled.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well you better believe it, 'cause it's happening." Jerome smirked.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked taking her hands off her face.

"Charlie here lost the game and she's going on a date with me." Charlie growled at Jerome while the rest laughed.

"Whoa dude, you just broke a record!" Art exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Alfie asked.

"No one has ever beaten that girl in any game. Not even 'The Man'!" Art informed. Charlie glared at him.

"Who's 'The Man'?" Patricia asked.

"Me!" Art said, can't believe he heard that question.

"Well, you don't look like it." Art opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Well well well, I guess you're going to have a great evening tomorrow night." Jerome said to Charlie. She rolled her eyes.

"No!" Amber said.

"Why not?" Jerome asked.

"We're going to have a party tomorrow night!" Kathryn said.

"Where?" Nina asked.

"Here!" Amber said.

"Okay, why am I not informed of this." Nina said.

"Well, Katie and I just talked about it while they're having their deadly match." Amber said.

"Okay…" Nina said awkwardly. "But we need to ask permission first."

"Sure!"

"So, movie time!" Kathryn said as she placed the DVD in the player. Mara and Joy brought bowls of popcorns and they started watching the movie.

Halfway to the movie, the girls are starting to cry when this character Ronnie received the news that her father has a cancer.

Nina was slightly crying on Fabian's chest while she snuggled on him and he slightly rubbed her arm, Amber was sobbing on Alfie's chest while she has no idea that Alfie was asleep and so is Art. Kathryn was crying too, and so is Joy. Mara was crying on Mick's chest too, while Mick was forcing himself not to cry too. Phil was feeling sad for the character. Patricia was really annoyed with Art's snoring who was just beside her. Charlie has no expression on her face. And Jerome wasn't paying any attention to the movie. He's attention was on Charlie and was thinking about her.

Anyway, the movie ended soon. The lights were turned on.

"That was really romantic." Amber said dreamily then turned her head to Alfie. Her eyes widened when she saw Alfie asleep. "Alfie! Wake up!" she slapped Alfie.

"Ow! Amber!" he exclaimed while rubbing his cheek.

"I can't believe you slept the whole time!" she said.

"I'm sorry!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. It was really romantic." Kathryn agreed.

"Can't believe her father died." Mara said. Then she heard some sobbing. She looked up to Mick who was crying. "Oh, Mick." She said as she rubbed his arm. Mick sobbed in Mara's shoulder. Nina and Fabian chuckled. Joy and Phil glanced at them with a hint of jealousy on their eyes.

Art was still asleep and was still snoring. His head landed on Patricia's lap. Patricia's eyes widened.

"Wake up you freaky noise machine!" Patricia pushed Art off the couch.

"What happened?" Art exclaimed as he stood up. He looked at the large TV. "Oh look, the credits."

"Yeah. You slept through it." Paticia said. "And you can't let me watch at peace since you're such freaky nose machine!" Patricia took some popcorn and threw it to Art. Art took one popcorn that landed on his shirt and ate it.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight." Nina announced.

"Yeah, I'm so tired and sleepy." Joy said.

"Ugh, me too. I need some beauty sleep." Amber said.

"Ugh me three." Kathryn said. She looked at her watch. "Oh, it's almost 12, Nina, can I sleep over?"

"Yeah sure. You could stay in Charlie's room." Nina said.

"On second thought." Kathryn said. "Maybe I should just get a ride with Big Bro." She said turning to Phil.

"Sure." Phil said.

"Why can't you sleep at Charlie's room?" Mara asked.

"Well, last time I slept there, when I woke up, there's a snake on my hair." Kathryn said. Everyone gasped, well except Nina and Charlie who already know the story.

"Well, that was one time!" Charlie defended. "Mr. Skippy got out of his cage. And don't worry, Mom said I can't have Mr. Skippy in my room anymore after the incident when he got out of my room, so I kept him in the garage."

"You have a pet snake?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"You're so weird." Patricia said.

"Weird?" Jerome asked. "That's so cool! Can you show it to me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Charlie smiled. "And Kate," she said turning to Kathryn. "don't worry about my room, I didn't keep any animal in there anymore."

"Well, are you sure it's—" Kathryn started.

"It's clean!" Charlie said.

"Okay!"

"Nina, can I crash in too?" Art asked. "I'm so tired to take the bus."

"But we don't have any spare rooms left." Nina said.

"Don't worry, I'll just crash the couch."

"Okay, whatever you like."

"I better get home." Phil said exiting the room.

"Catch you later bro." Mick said to Phil. The rest followed. They said goodnight and went to their respective rooms while Phil, Charlie, Nina, Kathryn and Art went downstairs.

"Be careful!" Kathryn reminded.

"Of course." Phil said as he took his jacket.

"Drive carefully." Nina said.

"Bye big bro." Charlie said.

"See ya later man." Art said. Phil went out and drove back to his house. Nina locked the front door. Charlie and Kathryn went to Charlie's room which was downstairs. Art was sleeping in the couch like he said. Then Nina went upstairs.

While walking through the hallways, she saw Fabian going out of his room.

"Why are you out of bed?" Nina asked.

"Wondering where you were." Fabian smiled.

"Well, I just said goodbye to Phil and locked the front door."

"Oh, alright."

"Okay…" they stared at each other for a while. Nina looked into Fabian's eyes, and says that it was waiting for something. "What?"

"Can't I have a goodnight kiss from my girlfriend?" Fabian smirked.

"No." Fabian pouted. Nina laughed. "Aw, you're so cute when you pout. Come 'ere." Nina cupped Fabian's cheeks and kissed his lips. After a few seconds they broke apart. They smiled at each other.

"Good night."

"Night." Nina went to her room, but before she went in, she looked back behind and saw Fabian who was still waiting for her to get in and smiled. She waved goodnight at him and she went inside and get to bed beside Amber. Fabian went to bed too.

* * *

><p>oOo S!bUn<em>a <em>oOo

* * *

><p>Nina groaned as she woke up. Her body hurts so much. Thanks a lot to Amber's kicks!<p>

"Good Morning Nina!" Amber said with her morning smile as she stretched.

"Morning." Nina groaned as she stretched. Amber smiled again and hopped out of the bed and put on her slippers. She took the remote from Nina's table and pushed the green button to enter the closet. She took her brush on Nina's make up station and brushed her hair. Nina did the same with her own brush.

After brushing her hair, Amber took her robe and wrapped it around her body and hopped outside for breakfast. Nina did the same, but instead of hopping she walked slowly. They bumped into the guys on their way down.

"Morning girls." Mick greeted.

"Morning!" Amber greeted bubbly.

"Morning." Nina said trying to be cheerful.

"Morning Boo!" Amber greeted as she jumped to Alfie.

"Morning Ambs." Alfie greeted back and kissed her.

"Ugh!" Jerome said. "You guys disgust me." He said as he headed downstairs.

"Where's Fabian?" Nina asked Mick.

"He'll be up soon." Mick said as he headed downstairs. Alfie and Amber trailed down. Nina shrugged and walked down anyway. A few more steps away from the stairs, someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Morning beautiful." A deep British voice whispered in her ear. Nina giggled.

"Fabian." Nina turned around and looked up to him.

"How's your sleep?" Fabian asked.

"Not so good." Nina said sadly. Fabian gave her a 'how come?' look. "Amber kicks… _hard_." She said as she snuggled on the crook of Fabian's neck.

"Aww…" he said as he rubbed her arm. "Poor Nina… Good luck all summer…" he joked. Nina looked up straight to him and punched him playfully on the arm.

"I thought as my boyfriend, you're supposed to make me feel better. Not make me feel bad about it."

"Aww… I was just kidding." Fabian pulled her into another hug. They stayed liked that for a minute or two until a cough interrupted them. They looked behind and saw Joy.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." She said.

"No it's okay." Nina said with a blush forming on her face.

"Yeah… Your Gran said that breakfast is ready…"

"Oh, okay…" Fabian said. "Let's go." He took Nina's hand and guided her. Joy stood there watching them as they walked through the stairs happily. She feel so dejected. Her hope on having Fabian as hers is losing. She sighed and followed them anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I think I should put a lot of Joy-jealousy in here. Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? want to put it in the shredder? (please don't!)**

**I'll be updating on the end of the week (I think?) But I'll update sooner if I receive lots of reviews! :)**

**Anyhow, do you know what movie they watched? There are hints on the story like: Ronnie; her father has a cancer; her father died; tear-jerking (really! I cried when I watched this!) Tell me the movie if you know it through your review!**

**Moving on, give me some suggestion on places in New York. I am SO NOT a New Yorker and I really don't many places there. I already did my research but I want your suggestions. Tell me places you want them to go to! :)))**

**Another favor, can you please give me a suggestion on names? For 2 guys and a girl. And please do not suggest modern names. These names are for like people on Sara's age. Thank you!**

**Please review! I missed receiving reviews in my e-mail! PLease! Thank you! :)))**

**That's all people!**

**Peace!**

**-Purple Madness**

**xoxo 3 :)**


	7. 6 Party in the USA

**SIBUNA GOES TO AMERICA**

**Disclaimer: I don't know House of Anubis, Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA, and Taylor Swift's Breathe and Enchanted.**

**a/N: Hey-lo people! It's been a long time. I'm so very sorry! You have no idea how busy I am these past few weeks! Anyway, since you're reading this, thank you so much for keeping up with this story, even though I poorly update. To make up for the hiatus, this chapter is a little bit longer. More than 4 000 words, baby! Anyway, it's really hard to write new chapters without the inspiration from the TV shows. Can't wait or the season 2!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Chapter 6: Party in the USA**

After breakfast, they started to go around the city. Malls, parks, the Time Square, they went around the city for the whole day. When the sun starts to set, they went to the central park. They stayed there for a while. They had picnic in the park. They just sat there in the blanket, eating, talking and laughing.

"So, who did you invite in the party?" Nina asked Kathryn.

"Um, of course I invited our schoolmates and friends from school. Just in our grade." Kathryn answered.

"Hmm… more American girls." Jerome whispered to Alfie, smiling. Charlie heard it.

"Yuck! You make me sick." She exclaimed.

"Then call the doctor very quick." he joked.

"Let's laugh three times for the effort: ha-ha-ha." Charlie said sarcastically. Jerome made a face.

"What time is it?" Kathryn asked.

"Half-four." Fabian answered looking at his wrist watch.

"Do you mean, half-_past _four." Kathryn clarified.

"That's how they say it in England." Nina explained.

"Oh."

"Well, we better go home now and prepare for the party." Amber said as she sat up.

"But I'm not yet finished eating." Mick whined taking a mouthful of fries or chips as they call it in England.

"You have got to stop eating a _lot_." Mara scolded.

"Yes, mum." Mick joked. Mara punched him playfully in the arm.

"Come on guys!" Amber yelled and ran to the car, Kathryn followed her.

"Amber, you could've help cleaning up." Joy said as she placed the paper plates in the basket.

"But I'm busy!" Amber whined.

"Doing what?" Patricia asked as she took the large blanket and folded it.

"Doing… things… right Katie…" Amber said to Kathryn who was beside her doing her makeup.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"That's just an excuse to not do work." Jerome said as he folded another blanket with the help of Charlie.

"Time to go now guys." Phil said as he shook Alfie and Art who had fallen asleep in the grass. "Guys! Wake up!" he yelled. Alfie and Art sit up.

"What?" they both yelled in unison.

"It's time to party." Jerome said.

"Oh yeah!" Art said as he ran to the car. Alfie ran after him too.

"Guys?" Phil called. "Seriously? No help?"

"Let them. We'll just waste out breaths convincing them." Nina said. "Let's just get this finished."

* * *

><p>Soon, they were done and drove back to Nina's house. They have decorated the house, specially at the garden and at the pool.<p>

Everyone were assigned to do something. Fabian are creating the playlist to be played later. Charlie and Jerome are grilling burgers. Phil and Mick are putting on the balloons and other decorations while Amber and Kathryn are ordering them around. The rest of girls were preparing the food to eat. While Alfie and Art was goofing around with balloons.

Then Nina walked out to the garden with a bowl of chips on each of her hand, passing through Alfie and Art. She placed it on the food table. On her way back, she stopped by on Fabian, which was across the pool.

"How are you doing there, handsome…" Nina whispered to Fabian as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Fabian chuckled.

"I'm almost done actually." He said as he kept on clicking on the mouse. "Uh, should I put some slow songs on?"

"That'd be great." Nina said. "I better get back to the kitchen."

"Sure." He said as took a glance at Nina and smiled. Nina smiled back as she glided back across the pool. While passing through Art and Alfie, a balloon they were playing at popped causing Amber and Kathryn to shriek in surprise. Alfie and Art laughed out loud and so did Nina, Fabian, Phil and Mick. Even Charlie and Jerome were laughing.

"Argh! Alfie!" Amber shrieked.

"Argh! Art!" Kathryn shrieked.

"What?" Alfie asked between his laughs.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Amber pushed Alfie, which caused him to walk backwards and hit the ladder where Phil is. Phil fell down hitting his shin to the metal ladder. The worst part is, he landed on Nina. Amber and Kathryn gasped.

"Nina!" Amber called.

"Phil!" Kathryn called.

Fabian had a late reaction of what had happen. Nina couldn't move actually since Phil was on top of her. She looked up on Phil with a face you couldn't possibly draw because of pain.

"Bro, are you alright?" she asked looking into his green eyes.

"Not really." He said as he looked back at her own brown eyes that always melt him ever since she met her when she was on 4th grade. When Fabian saw what was happening he snapped and called for Nina.

"Nina! Are you okay?" he called as he ran across pool. Fabian's call snapped Phil out and stood up from Nina with the help of Kathryn. Fabian helped Nina get up. Jerome and Charlie ran to her too.

"What happened here?" Mara asked as she went to the scene with bowls and dips on her hand. Joy and Patricia followed with plates of food and pizzas.

"Alfie hit Phil's ladder and he fell on Nina." Kathryn explained.

"Nina, Phil, I'm so sorry." Alfie apologized.

"Don't worry about it man." Phil said.

"Yeah, Alfie, it's cool." Nina said.

"Oh thank goodness." Alfie exclaimed.

"Are you two okay?" Patricia asked.

"Not really." Phil groaned. "I hit my shin on the ladder before I landed." He said as he stretched his leg.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll just rest for a bit." He said as he started to walk in the house.

"Yeah me too. Big bro is really heavy." Nina groaned as she moved her shoulder and bended her back a bit while Fabian's protective arm is around her waist.

"I'll go with you." Fabian said and led Nina inside with Phil.

"Look what you've done!" Amber yelled at Alfie and hit him in the arm.

"I said I was sorry!" Alfie defended as he rubbed his arm. "And they said it was cool."

"Well, it's not cool for me. We made all of this for Nina, and now you hurt her!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh! You're grounded!" she yelled as she walked out and went inside the house.

"What? Amber!" Alfie followed her.

"Grounded?" Art asked Jerome. "I thought she's his girlfriend? Why is she acting like his mom?"

"It's not literally grounded. It's the little rule Amber and Alfie made for their relationship. If Alfie made a mistake or prank or whatever that made Amber mad, he's not allowed to touch, hold hands, kiss, hug, or talk to Amber for a whole week. Or sometimes by the time Amber's anger cooled down."

"Oh…" Art said nodding his head. "Have they done this before?"

"Yeah. Only once. Since they just started dating for maybe more than a week, few days before we got here."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were having dinner and we had another food fight. Alfie accidentally hit Amber right on the face and some landed on her favourite top. She grounded him then and there. But then the next morning I saw them kissing again, so maybe she forgot all about it."

"Oh… okay." Then Art started sniffing the air. "Uh… what smells like burned meat?" Jerome's eyes widened.

"Charlie!" he called.

"What?" she asked annoyed since she was talking to Kathryn.

"The burgers!" he yelled. Charlie gave him a confused face but smelled the burning meat in the air. Her eyes widened and ran towards the grill. Jerome ran after her. Well, the burgers burned.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically.

"It's not that bad…" Jerome said as he tasted one. When the meat landed on his tongue, he spit it out. "Eulch! It tastes like… dirt or something…" Charlie laughed out loud, pointing him. "Oh, you think that's funny? Well, you better taste this too…" Jerome shoved a burned burger on Charlie's mouth, his finger brushed through her soft lips.

Charlie immediately moved his hand away and spat the burger to the ground.

"Jerome! You Nub!" she yelled. "You better start running." She said with her deadly threat tone.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled as she bolted towards Jerome, causing Jerome to run for his life. "Jerome!" she yelled. "Get back here!"

"Why would I do that?" he yelled back chuckling. "I'm too young and handsome to die!"

Everyone outside were laughing at them

"They're acting like kids!" Mara commented.

"Yeah."

"Ugh! Jerome!" Charlie yelled. She groaned as she tasted her mouth. "Ugh! Now the taste won't come off!" she ran faster towards him. Jerome just laughed as he ran faster.

Jerome ran towards the garage. He stayed there for a while when he thought he lost Charlie. He turned on the lights and catch his breath. Then something caught his eyes. There was large tank in a corner. He walked towards it and saw a miniature forest in there, but no one lives there.

After a while he heard a hissing sound and he felt something crawling over his right shoulder. He stiffened and slowly looked at his right shoulder with his eyes closed. He slowly peeked and saw a snake over his shoulder.

He shrieked and threw the snake away from him to the ground. Then he heard someone laughing. He looked behind and saw Charlie laughing hard at him.

"Oh my gosh…" Charlie said between her laughs. "Your face was priceless! You should have seen your face!" Jerome glared at her.

"That snake frightened the life out of me!" he yelled. "Well it's not every day I see a snake on my shoulder." He said sternly. Charlie walked in the garage and took the snake off the ground. She showed it to Jerome and he stepped backwards.

"Relax. Mr. Skippy's harmless." She said as she placed the snake near her cheek.

"Can I hold it?"

"Well I thought he frightened the life out of you?" she pointed as she mocked him and his accent. Jerome looked at her seriously. Charlie gave in and gently passed the snake to him.

"This is so cool." He said.

"Yeah. Well, I was suppose to buy a boa or a python but my mom didn't let me, so I instead got a milk snake. But I still love Mr. Skippy."

"You're a girl full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Well…" Then Mick and Mara came running.

"We heard a shriek, what happened." Mara asked but her eyes widened when she saw the snake.

"Snake!" Mick screamed.

"Relax Mick!" Jerome said. Mick obeyed.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Mara asked. "Why did you shriek?" Charlie laughed.

"No I didn't." she said between laughs. "Jerome did, when he saw Mr. Skippy." Mick and Mara laughed too.

"Oh haha." Jerome laughed sarcastically. "Like you didn't." he told to Mick.

"I didn't shriek. I just…" Mick started but ran out of words to say.

"Okay." Charlie said as she stopped laughing. "Let's get inside and get ready for the party." She took Mr. Skippy off Jerome and placed him back to his tank.

* * *

><p><em>While all of those chiz were happening…<em>

Nina and Phil plopped down on the couch and sighed. Phil raised his hurting leg on the table.

"I'll call Aunt Jennifer." Fabian informed and went out to get Aunt Jennifer. First he hesitated going out and leaving the two alone, but he figured that he trust Nina.

Another sigh came out of Phil.

"You okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah… But my shin is hurting…"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry I landed on you."

"No, don't worry. It was just an accident."

"Well, I'm still sorry. Does your body hurt or something?"

"My back. A little bit."

"Did I fell hard on you?"

"Yeah. You're kinda heavy."

"Sorry… Hey, turn around?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna massage your back. It's my fault anyway that that hurts."

"Don't say that. But the massage will do." Nina laughed and turned around. Phil started massaging her back. "This is good. You know you should really work on a spa, then you work there as the guy who massages or something, you're gonna get some serious tips." Phil chuckled.

Then Fabian came in and saw them. Again, jealousy was heating up inside him.

"Oh, Philip, dear, what happened?" Aunt Jennifer asked as she ran towards Phil. Phil stopped massaging Nina's back. Nina stood away from Phil, so Aunt Jennifer could sit beside him and help him.

"I kinda hit my shin on the metal ladder." Phil answered. Aunt Jennifer gently examined his now red shin.

"Oh, does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Okay, I know just what to do." Aunt Jennifer placed an ice pack over his shin. Nina walked towards Fabian.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked once again.

"Yeah. Big Bro just gave me a back massage." Nina chuckled. Fabian forced to chuckle with her to hide his jealousy.

Then Amber walked in.

"Nina!" she yelled. Nina and Fabian turned around. They saw Alfie catching up to her. "Are you okay? Does something hurt? Are you gonna be okay for the party?"

"Amber, I'm okay. Don't worry, I'll be okay for the party. Now relax, okay?"

"Phew! Thank God you're okay!" Amber gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Amber? I… can't… breathe…" Amber immediately let go of Nina.

"Sorry."

"See Amber? She's fine. Now can you please un-ground me?" Alfie pleaded. Amber ignored him and rolled her eyes away.

"Come on Amber. No need to give Alfie the punishment." Nina said.

"But still!" Amber yelled. The she remembered something. "Uh oh, what time is it?" she immediately grabbed Fabian's arm and looked at the time on his watch.

"Amber!" he yelled in pain. "You're gonna break my arm!"

"It's already half-five. The guest are gonna be arriving at 6. I better go change to my party outfit." She said as she let go of Fabian's wrist. Fabian rubbed it to ease the pain. "You guys change too." Then she peeked behind them and looked at Phil. "Phil? Are you gonna be okay for the party?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm good. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Now go people!" Amber ran upstairs to change.

"I think we better tell everyone to change too." Nina said to Fabian.

"I'll do it. You go now."

"Thanks." Nina pecked him on the lips very quickly and rushed upstairs.

"You're lucky your girlfriend isn't mad at you." Alfie pouted.

Fabian just chuckled an walked outside to inform everybody.

* * *

><p>Seven o' clock struck on the clock. The party have been going for an hour now. Music is banging on the speakers. Miley Cyrus's 'Party in the USA' is making the party alive. Nina met her old friends from middle school. Small talks about what's happening with their lives. Introducing her new friends to them. Dancing a bit.<p>

Mara, Mick, Amber, Kathryn, and Fabian are talking to Nina's other American friends. Jerome was hitting on another girl, much to dismay of Charlie. Art tried on hitting on Patricia again, but turned him down as usual. Alfie tried to talk to Amber but she kept ignoring him.

Phil was on the food table as Joy came to the table too.

"Hey." Joy said.

"Hey." Phil said back.

"How's your leg?"

"Well, it's pretty fine. It stopped hurting."

"Cool."

"_Hey yeah, yeah, yeah. It's a party in the USA!" _Miley sung through the speakers.

"What song is this?" Joy asked her head through the beat.

"It's the 'Party in the USA'" he said in unison with the song. "By Miley Cyrus." They both laughed.

"Oh, is she the one who starred on that movie we watched last night." Josh nodded and ate some chips.

"How come you don't know Miley Cyrus? Isn't she famous around the world?" Josh asked.

"Oh, I'm into her, that's all." Joy answered quickly, a hint of panic on her voice. Anyway, Josh bought it.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been almost a year since I went to a party." She answered, remembering the house arrest her father and his little society gave her.

"How come?" he asked as he took a fork and stabbed a fish with it.

"Long story." She answered. "It was really complicated."

"Hey, what's this?" Phil asked with a mouthful of fish.

"That's actually a fish. Patrcia and I made it."

"Really good." He said as he swallowed another.

"Thanks."

"Why fish?"

"Well, if you Americans love burgers and other meat, we English people love fish and chips." She answered as she took some fries. "I love these chips."

"Uh, that's French fries."

"Oh, we call it chips in England."

"Well, I think I have a lot to learn about your English people." He said as he took a mouthful of Lays chips. Joy giggled.

"So, how long have you known Nina?" Joy asked.

"Oh, I met her when she was on 4th grade, and I was in 5th grade."

"You're older than her?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They laughed.

"Well, that was a stupid question. Obviously you're older than her." she laughed.

"I saw her crying on a corner in the cafeteria that time."

"Why was she crying?"

"Well, her friends came, and by friends, I mean Katie and Art and Charlie, they said that Nina's parents died in the car accident and haven't got over it yet."

"Oh, I remembered Patricia told me her parents already passed."

"Yeah. So ever since, we became friends." He said as they took a glance on Nina.

"So did Nina changed ever since she left for London?"

"Not really. But I think she became quite more beautiful and blooming since she's in love."

"Yeah… to Fabian…" Joy said, looking down.

"Yeah…" They became quiet. Then the music turned down and a slow song came. 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift played on the background. Everyone took their partners.

"Boo!" Amber called Alfie who was sitting on a bench near the food table. He looked up and smiled at Amber. "Dance with me!" she pulled him and placed her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Alfie asked.

"Well, I don't have a partner for this dance, so I'm not mad anymore." She flashed him another smile. Alfie chuckled.

Joy and Phil chuckled at the scene. Phil looked at Joy who was now looking at Nina and Fabian. He looked at their direction and sighed.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Phil asked as he held his hand to her.

"Sure." She smiled and took his hand. They went on the dance floor and Joy placed her hands around his neck while he rested his hands on her hips. She looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and took a glance on Nina and Fabian. Nina's head was on Fabian's shoulder. They were talking and chuckling. He looked back to Joy. "You fancy her don't you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Nina. You fancy her. Don't you?"

"Wh-what? N-no. Nina's—" he stuttered. Joy laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

"How do you know that I _fancy_ her?" he asked mocking her British accent. Joy chuckled.

"See. You admit it yourself." Phil blushed. "I could tell by the way you looked at her."

"Oh, really? I'm that obvious?"

"I don't know. Maybe the others specially Nina didn't noticed it. But I did."

"Whatever. She's taken anyway. She's in love with Fabian. And vice versa. They actually look good together."

"Yeah." She said looking down.

"You like him, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah." She said as she looked up again. "But I can't make myself admit that they look really good together. I still believe that soon Fabian would come back to me."

"Have you dated Fabian in the past?"

"No. But I fancied him for a really long time now. Well I was gone, then Nina came and _they _happened."

"What do you mean, _you're gone_?"

"Oh." She started panicking inside. "I have to leave school because I have to take care about some issues with my father." She half-lied.

"Oh."

"Well I wanted to get over Fabian now, since he's dating Nina. But every time I see them together, I still feel jealous, you know."

"Yes. I do."

"Well, if I'm still jealous… that is not a good sign of getting over a guy." They chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Yeah, when it was our prom, just less than two weeks ago," Jerome told Charlie. He started talking to Charlie now since the girl he's hitting on turned him down. "and then Amber bought this dress online. So the day it came, I stole it and then bought the exact same dress but in doll size and addressed it to Amber. Then when it came, she thought it was the dress she bought, and she was like, 'I bought a doll's dress?' and then she screamed out loud and gave a tantrum!" he laughed out loud while Charlie joined.

"That's gold!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should've seen her face!"

"So what happened? She didn't go to prom?"

"Actually she did. My mate Alfie took the dress and gave it to her. Amber even agreed to be her girlfriend after that."

"Wow! You pulled a hysterical prank _and _helped your friend get a girlfriend. Nice!"

"Yeah. I am great."

"Don't get too cocky boy." Then the slow song came. Charlie awkwardly looked away and saw everybody get to their partners.

"Would you care to dance?" Jerome asked as he held his hand to her.

"Wh- what?"

"Oh come on. Stop being too stubborn. It's just one dance."

"Oh- okay…" she slowly took his hand and ran her hands up to his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips.

"How about you? Have you pulled some awesome pranks lately?" Jerome asked as they dance. Charlie started thinking.

"Recently, just a few weeks before the school ended, I put a large dead fish on my ex's locker."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah. It was so funny. The smell never come off." They started laughing.

"Why did he became your ex?" Jerome asked as soon as his laughter died.

"I dumped him. Saw him with another chick." She said sadly as she looked down.

"Well, his loss." He said.

"Huh?"

"You're an awesome, unique girl. He shouldn't play with you like that."

"Yeah. I'm used to it."

"Huh?"

"Half of the relationships I had ended in break ups since I got cheated on."

"Oh gosh. And you're okay with it?"

"Of course not, you doof!" she thumped his temple but Jerome just laughed it off. "I just said I'm used to it. Well, I never had a long term relationship."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'm not surprised."

"Come on. I'm not that…"

"That what?" she smirked.

"That – you're thinking about!" Charlie laughed.

"Let me guess, your longest relationship with a girl is a week?"

"No!" he defended. "It's actually 10 days." He said in a low tone.

"See!"

"How about you? What's your longest relationship?"

"A month." She smirked.

"That's still short!"

"No!"

"Yeah it is!"

"It's not"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Okay, we're acting like children!" he said and laughed together.

"So, who usually dumps who?" she asked. "Guess again! You?" he nodded. "Surprise surprise." She said sarcastically.

"How about you? Who dumps who? Except for those you got cheated on."

"Me…"

"See!"

"Can't believe I could be so honest." She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I've never had a conversation like this with a girl or _anyone _before."

"Me too." They both chuckled. Soon their chuckling dies down. "So, is this like, our date now?"

"Huh?"

"The bet?"

"Oh. Nope."

"Wha…? But we're practically on a date now. We talked, we dance, we…" she stopped when she realized what she was about to say. "Anyway… come on! Please?"

"Okay, fine. Just don't ruin the moment."

"This is a moment?"

"Let's just say it is."

"Okay…?"

The next song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift filled the air. Charlie took a glance at Nina resting her head on Fabian. First she hesitated to copy her but did it anyway. Jerome stiffened but soon relaxed.

"_This is nice…"_

This has been a really good night. The moment. The music. Everything. They're both enchanted to meet each other.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yeah, that was kinda cheesy and OOC of Charome (Charlie and Jerome) at the end right there, but I have to put it on! Sorry! Anyway, please review! I won't be promising for an update, but the reviews boost me up!**

**Noticed that both of the slow songs are Taylor Swift's? Yeah, I so love TS!**

**Miley? Not so much. But I do like her! :) I just put on her 'Party on the USA' 'cause I kinda think it fit the story.**

**Thanks again!**

**Peace, Love, Bear, Fudge,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**:)**


End file.
